


Observant

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hulk loves Cupid, Hulkeye - Freeform, Love, M/M, Protective Hulk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many think he isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Observant

Many people think that the Hulk isn't capable of anything other than smashing.  
But Bruce knows better.  
He knows his alter ego is very observant.  
He sees, hears and senses everything around him.  
Bruce feels everything the Hulk thinks.  
His amusement, anger, protectiveness.  
The last one is directed a whole lot towards Clint.  
Hulk loves him as much as Bruce does.  
Any wrong move on anyone's part and Hulk surges forward.  
Clint knows that Hulk is very observant.  
He has experienced it first hand.  
The Hulk all but threatened Fury when the director shouted at Clint.   
Hulk is not given enough credit.  
He is capable of a lot more than smashing.


End file.
